


I like the effect that you have on my eyes

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, They describe eachother because they don't have reflections, They're both vampires, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has been a vampire for pretty much as long as he can remember, and when Poe, who’s new to this whole vampire thing, wants to see if they can still get drunk, Finn thinks it would be stupid to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the effect that you have on my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hey so I’m back, it’s been a while since I posted some stormpilot but I’m back with some fluff-type-thing. It's basically that vampire au that nobody really asked for. I don't know if I did vampires right, so I'm sorry if I didn't do the supernatural stuff correctly but hey. Enjoy :)

Finn’s been a vampire for, like, ever. So long, in fact, that he hardly even remembers what being human felt like. He barely remembers his life before he was turned. He knows there was a girl, he knows her name was Rey, and he knows that they were friends, maybe even something more. He also knows that she died a long time ago.

Poe’s pretty new to this whole vampire thing, having only been turned a week ago, but thankfully he ran into Finn before he could do anything stupid. Finn had guided Poe through his understanding of what it meant to be a vampire, helping him through the garlic ‘intolerance’, the fact that he was now more of a nocturnal creature and the sun would burn his skin, the blood cravings, and Poe’s inability to fix his appearance based on his reflection, and Poe had to admit he’d fallen a little bit in love with the other vampire.

“Buddy, d’you ever realise that you have no idea what your face looks like?” Poe hiccups, glancing over at Finn where he’s lying next to him. “Like, you’ve never looked in a mirror or anything, at least not in a looooong time.”

“Man, you’re right. I could be ugly as fuck and never even know.” Finn giggled. “Can you tell me what I look like, Poe?” Finn shot the younger vampire a childish grin as he took another drink from the bottle of alcohol they’d been passing back and forth. The alcohol had been Poe’s idea, curious to see whether vampires could get drunk. The answer was yes, yes they can. Very much so.

“Sure buddy.” Poe laughs, before sitting up and tugging Finn into a seated position with him. “Okay, you’ve got this cool forehead.” Poe giggled, tapping Finn’s forehead with his fingers, running his hands along the gentle creases in the skin as Finn frowned. “Stop it, I’m trying to describe you,” Poe huffed.

“With your hands?” Finn asked a little skeptically, and Poe shot him a glance that told him everything.

“Duh.” Poe laughed and Finn giggled, before composing his face a little more. “So your forehead. It’s really smooooooth but sometimes when you get grumpy it crinkles up into this adorable little frown and I just want to smooth it back out again. And then you have your eyebrows, and they’re kinda bushy, but they’re kind of cute at the same time I guess. And then there’s your eyes.” Poe’s hands trailed down to brush the skin next to his eyes, and Finn shivered a little at the gentle caress as Poe gazed into the endless pools of his eyes. “Your eyes are really fucking cool. They’re this awesome brown colour, but like, they look like they go on forever,” Poe drawled.

“Poooeeee, take it seriously!” Finn huffed. “At least you know what you look like, I’ve never ever seen my reflection ever.” He pouted and Poe laughed again.

“I am, I am, you’re just really fucking cute, you know that?” Poe’s thumb brushed gently across his cheek.

“Poooooeeeee.” Finn groaned and Poe smirked.

“Okay, your eyes, right. So they get all bright when you smile, they kind of light up and it’s just really fucking cute, okay? You’ve also got this super tiny mole just under your eye but you can only see it in the right light.” Poe taps the tiny mole and Finn glances up at Poe, surprised that he’s noticed such a small detail, a small smile flickering across his lips as he thinks it through. Poe, however, continues his investigation of Finn’s face without pause. “And then you’ve got these really nice cheeks which are just right, cause they aren’t toooooo defined, but they’re not chubby either.” Poe’s hand trailed down to caress his cheek, before moving over to his nose to tap it gently on the tip. “Your nose is big.” And the tension which has been slowly but surely building between them breaks in an instant.

Poe shot him a shit-eating grin as Finn muttered in protest that his nose was just the right size, thank you very much, to which Poe replied that he hadn’t looked in a mirror for hundreds of years, how would he know?

“And then you’ve got your lips.” Poe’s thumb brushed across Finn’s lips, and Finn sucked in a breath as Poe’s second hand reached up to gently cup his jaw, while his other hand still rested gently so Poe’s thumb could rub oh-so-gently across Finn’s lip. “Your lips are really plump and soft, and when you smile your grin could light up the sky and the stars. Your smile is brighter than a supernova, it’s so devastatingly gorgeous. Your smile puts the stars themselves to shame. And when you’re sad, you pout a little and stick out your bottom lip, and you look so devastated that the whole world aches with you. And sometimes your teeth tug gently on your lips when you’re thinking.” Poe whispered, his joking tone fading to seriousness with each word, and Finn’s gaze dropped lower to Poe’s lips, mesmerised by the beautiful way they moved to shape the words. “Your lips could stop wars and start them at the same time.” Poe whispered, becoming wonderfully aware of how close they were now, only a few inches separating their faces.

“Poe.” Finn breathed out and Poe felt Finn’s warm breath wash over his fingers and then his own lips. Poe felt as though all the alcohol had evaporated out of his system, all semblances of silliness and intoxication having dissipated as he described Finn and watched his fascination at Poe’s narration.

“Finn.” Poe whispered “Do you know what would make your lovely face look even better?” Finn cocked an eyebrow in question, his eyes flickering back up to meet Poe’s own expectantly. “If it was pressed against mine.” Poe whispered, before leaning in with a grin to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tee Shirt by Birdy
> 
> This fic was inspired by this post: http://bellmyblake.tumblr.com/post/129472272555/frankmorys-two-vampire-friends-lying-on-the


End file.
